Sirena McCall
Sirena Zara McCall is a daughter of Peitha. Sirena's Biography, via Demigod Creator, post 909. Appearance Sirena is a very beautiful girl with freckles and a beauty mark at the corner of her eye, she has a tan despite the fact that she lives in Washington, because of her godly heritage. She has long wavy black hair, with two long thick strands of hair that is dyed red. She wears mascara and eyeliner. Her eyes are cyan color and she stands at 5'3". On her arms there are knife cuts, some faded, others fresh. Personality Sirena is to the outside world rebellious, a whore, manipulative, and flirty. But that is all a façade that she wears. Deep down she very insecure, and she desperately needs to know that she in control of the situation. Because of the constant bullying that Sirena endure, she is suicidal and cuts herself because she refuses to cry or when it becomes to much for her. She keeps all of her emotions inside, and doesn't tell nobody anything about how she's truly feeling. So it builds, and at times because of this, she have bursts of anger. Sirena deeply believes that no one knows how she feels, and is completely alone and nobody would care if she died. So to make herself memorable, whether in a negative energy or positive, she does crazy things. From sleeping around to doing outrageous things. Because she's the main reasons that the McCall family have issues, they either ignore her or belittle her. And that causes her to have deep depression, and lots of times cry herself to sleep. Though she doesn't like clichés or serious relationships, she hopes that there's somebody out there that would understand her, care for her, pays attention to her. Fatal Flaw Sirena's fatal flaw is her cockiness. Abilities & Items Powers *Persuasion. *Seduction. *Hypnotic Beauty :: the ability to stun subjects with unnaturally good looks. *Enchanted Allure :: the ability to enchant themselves to obtain powers of persuasion as well as seduction. Depending on the user, they may have a "trigger" that makes people around them obey their commands. Once under their spell, targets are at their command and willing to do whatever it is they want, even suicide. *Lust Manipulation :: can sense and manipulate the lust, sexuality, sexual attraction and sexual desire of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling lust, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Weapons *Bow and arrow, have an endless supplies of arrows. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths *Excellent with the bow and arrow. *Doesn't take a lot to use her powers. *Persuasion. Weaknesses *Depend too much on her powers. *The powers won't work against Aphrodite, Eros, or any other sexual gods' kids. *Under pressure tends to act irrationally. Likes & Dislikes Likes *Flings. *Movies. *Winning her own game. Dislikes *Serious Relationships. *Clingy people. *Hypocrites. *Clichés. Trivia *She was created on June 24, 2015 by Ana and accepted three days after by Sunny. References Navigation Category:Females Category:Peitha campers Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Ana's Characters